injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shujinko (Multiverse saga)
Shujinko is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Shujinko is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History Shujinko joined the Kang Temple in China at some point in the past, becoming a master within its walls and was eventually entrusted with the protection of the Kamidogu dagger of Chaosrealm by the thunder god, Raiden. Shujinko would perform this honor for many years, until he was visited by the cleric from Chaosrealm, Havik, who corrupted him with Chaosrealm Kamidogu and possessed him along with every monk in the temple. When the Shirai Ryu grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi and his studentTakeda arrived to take the dagger for Raiden, Shujinko greeted them cordially, but made it clear he would not hand over the dagger. Hanzo tried to explain the dangers the daggers represented, as well as reveal their corrupted nature, Shujinko explained that the daggers could not fall into Raiden's hands, declaring him untrustworthy, and says that while he did not believe it himself at first, he was shown proof by Havik, and presents the cleric to Hanzo and Takeda. As Scorpion prepared to attack Havik, Shujinko stood between the two and ordered Hanzo to stand down, proclaiming Havik to be a man of god and a guest of the Shaolin who poses no threat to anyone. When Scorpion declares Havik an agent of the blood demon, Shujinko demands proof, which Hanzo cannot provide. Havik then asks to speak to Hanzo alone and Shujinko agrees, saying a peaceful discussion is more constructive than a brawl, before leading a reluctant Takeda away. At a separate location in the temple, Shujinko tells Takeda to be at ease, saying the Kang Temple is one of the safest places on Earth protected by an army of warriors, but Takeda only remembers that that the Shirai Ryu temple supposedly was too. Shujinko tells him his father thought he would be safe there and reveals that Kenshi came to the Kang Temple after he left Takeda with Hanzo, having questioned his choices but chose to pursue his war with Daegon. When Takeda asked of Daegon, Shujinko revealed him to be the leader of the Red Dragon and his father's mortal enemy, as well as a proclaimed son of Argus. Shujinko tells Takeda that Kenshi chose war with the Red Dragon over his own family and that is why Takeda is here now. When Takeda asks why Hanzo never told him this, Shujinko says that his master was probably trying to keep him from pursuing his father. When Takeda says that Hanzo understands vengeance better than anyone, Shujinko agrees, before saying that it was more than vengeance that transformed Hanzo into Scorpion. Shujinko then draws the Chaosrealm Kamidogu from his robe's sleeve, revealing his wrist cut by the blade, and attacks Takeda as Havik takes full possession of him, roaring that Hanzo had to die first. Shujinko managed to overpower Takeda and held him hostage with the Chaosrealm dagger to his throat, the corrupted monks of the temple joining him, and when Havik and Scorpion's fight brought them to Shujinko, Havik made his threat to corrupt Takeda clear as well. Shujinko held Takeda hostage allowing Havik to beat Hanzo to death with his bare hands. After mortally wounding Hanzo, Havik signaled Shujinko to release Takeda, and the possessed grandmaster was present as Hanzo died in his student's arms before Havik allowed Takeda to leave the temple unharmed. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Spear Throw: Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end it impales itself in its victims allowing Shujinko to pull them through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as causing a small bit of damage. This move is borrowed from Scorpion: Shujinko even goes as far as saying "Get over here!" when using it * Icy Breeze: Shujinko can send a blast of ice towards the opponent to freeze them in place for a free hit. This move is borrowed from Sub-Zero. * Flaming Fist: He dashes forward with his fist (on fire) extended forward, which knocks his opponents down. This move is borrowed from Kobra. * Flip Scissor Kick: Shujinko flips forwards in a circular motion, bringing his feet over his head and kicking the opponent and then landing back on his feet. Supposedly learned from Bo' Rai Cho and then taught to Li Mei. * Flying Jinko: This move is a variation of Raiden's Flying Thunder God move in which he flies toward the opponent while emitting small shockwaves from his body and shoving the opponent for a distance. * Bicycle Kicks: Shujinko would fly across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. This move is borrowed from Liu Kang. * Slide: Shujinko does a face first slide toward the opponent. If connected, he grabs their ankles, causing them to wobble, then bends upward and kicks them with both feet in the face, knocking the opponent down. This move is borrowed from Sindel. * Opponent Slam: Using what telekinetic powers he has at his disposal, Shujinko would lift up and slam the opponent hard on the ground with a simple motion of the hand/arm. This move is borrowed from Ermac. Grab Ultimate Attack Appereance Trivia * all their movements are the same of several characters from the game with the exception of Kobra because it does not appear further that it is known that he was killed by Erron Black. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced